


噤声

by Pacabana



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 16:45:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19009780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacabana/pseuds/Pacabana
Summary: 本文写作于2018年12月17日。已退役/同居前提 注意！





	噤声

**Author's Note:**

> 本文写作于2018年12月17日。  
> 已退役/同居前提 注意！

卧室里只亮着床头灯了，这个周六的夜晚他们没有再按平时的习惯各自玩游戏，而是洗完澡就回到了床上。  
那个周末暂时在他们家托管的小男孩已经在客房睡着了，玩游戏的动静可能把他吵醒。  
当然其他动静也有可能把他吵醒。  
方星现循序渐进地挑逗着柳济鸿。一开始看上去只是一个迟迟不结束的晚安吻，接着他放在柳济鸿腰侧的右手渐渐摸到了T恤里面，左手摩挲着柳济鸿刚剪不久的、脖子后方的发茬。柳济鸿抬起胳膊轻轻地环绕着逐渐趴到他身体上方的方星现，对他柔软的嘴唇又啃又咬——他喜欢这样，方星现发出模模糊糊的声音，呼吸逐渐变得粗重起来，跟柳济鸿渐渐急促的呼吸一样，他们的下半身也诚实地宣誓着他们的感受。  
这个时候开口问“要做吗？”实在是有损气氛。他们明明心照不宣，但今天家里可不只有他们俩，在亲密关系上已经轻车熟路的两个人因为顾虑到这一点，迟迟没有进一步的动作。方星现似乎把欲望都往嘴上发泄，一边往他身上蹭，一边已经在柳济鸿的锁骨上方留了好几个深深浅浅的印记。两个人勃起的性器隔着裤子挤在一起，柳济鸿觉得自己都硬得发疼了，他伸手去摸方星现，引来了一阵哆嗦，方星现哆嗦过后心领神会，不再沉迷制造吻痕，他们的手伸进彼此的睡裤里，对抗着裤腰有点别扭地帮对方撸动着。  
柳济鸿感到自己的虎口很快就被流下来的液体打湿了，方星现喘息起来，他忍不住暂时松开了手上的动作，急躁地去脱柳济鸿的裤子。柳济鸿帮着一起把两个人的裤子都扯掉了，下体终于毫无遮蔽地和对方接触的舒适感，让他们同时发出了满足的呻吟。  
他们在一起久了之后向来习惯直奔主题，今天的特殊情况导致要做不做，两个人仿佛又尝到了刚发展关系不久时那种在互相试探中逐步沦陷的快感。

方星现还挺喜欢这样的，他一边享受着柳济鸿的手活，一边照顾对方，这让他回忆起了自己第一次如愿以偿时的几近痴迷的喜悦。  
他差点以为他们就会这样解决掉需求，但柳济鸿突然停下了动作，方星现睁开眼，正好看到他伸手去够床头柜。  
“济鸿哥……？”他低声的疑问还没有说完，柳济鸿已经扯出了那一盒安全套，润滑剂的瓶子骨碌碌地滚到了他面前的床单上。  
方星现忍不住吞咽了一下。这样的邀请已经再显然不过了，他感到一阵紧绷的冲动压向自己的小腹。  
其实他也想要得不得了，只是柳济鸿在床上一向比较大声，而现在隔壁房间就有一个不适合眼下情景的人睡着。  
“……我可以小声一点。”柳济鸿的脸似乎因为自己的坦率而变成了红色，在昏暗的光线中方星现看不太清，但他内心的开关仿佛被突然打开，突然涌出冲动几乎把他的理智全然压倒。  
方星现甚至没有耐心做多久的扩张就把手抽了出来。柳济鸿已经撕开了安全套的包装，飞快地把那个透明的乳胶薄膜给方星现套了上去，他用手指将顶端的一点空气挤出来，然后将卷起的边缘迅速往下推到了底。方星现的呼吸都不稳了，他潦草地撸了撸自己就往里顶入，而柳济鸿及时地捂住了两个人的嘴——这场面甚至有点滑稽，但他没有忘记捂住方星现的决策是正确的，没有彻底扩张好的内部紧致到让方星现差点发出失控的呻吟。  
方星现为此感激地吻了吻柳济鸿的掌心，然后猛地抽插了几下，柳济鸿的手顿时缩回去挡住自己的脸。  
方星现将他的手拨开来握住，呼着气小声说：“济鸿哥别躲……”  
“你……啊………”柳济鸿把脸别开，咬住了嘴唇。  
两个人压抑着喘息，却没有压抑动作。湿热的甬道几经开拓已经变得顺畅起来，房间里只剩床单摩擦和肉体碰撞的声音。柳济鸿觉得自己有时候不小心发出的极小声的“嗯嗯”，在安静的空气中都显得突兀，每次他没忍住泄露一点声音，背后就是一阵发麻。  
他只能用腿夹紧了方星现的腰来抵抗这种紧张，方星现似乎对他的主动十分受用，一边在他体内顶撞，一边不断地和他接吻。接吻是个好办法，能让他们把对方的声音吞到肚子里去。  
而能这样安分到底就不是方星现了。  
“济鸿哥。”这个狗崽子开始小声叫他了。  
“干嘛？”柳济鸿从嗓子里挤出回应。  
“济鸿哥…济鸿哥…”好像没什么要问的，只是不断地叫着他的名字而已。柳济鸿心动了动，伸手抱住了身上的人，把那个毛茸茸的脑袋搁到自己肩膀上，他闭着眼，吻着方星现的耳垂，而方星现的呼吸也打在他的耳边。  
这样太舒服了……柳济鸿模模糊糊地想，他几乎要把自己的感官都交给情欲的汪洋，爱意快要冲破他的内心。

而失控的方星现突然搅乱了这一片幸福的旋涡。  
“哥…哥也给我生个小孩吧……”臭小子一边低声呻吟，一边在他耳边投下一颗炸雷。  
“你他妈…”柳济鸿被这句粗鲁的话语吓得浑身一个激灵，“生个屁啊！”  
方星现不理他，用力地往柳济鸿的敏感处顶了顶。  
柳济鸿被击中弱点，一边喘一边骂道：“我操你你怎么不会自己生？”  
“啊…哥…济鸿哥让我生也可以啊…不过要先让我怀……”方星现嘴里已经吐不出正常句子了。  
柳济鸿心里翻了好几个白眼，但小腹危险的冲动已经让他觉得自己快到高潮的边缘，他狠狠地掐住了方星现的背：“弱智了吗？突然想要小孩是怎——”  
“济鸿哥！”方星现突然一声惊呼，柳济鸿都没来得及去按住他的嘴。事实上他也顾不了那么多了，他们的思维都开始变得模糊和混乱，对话已经勉强在喘息的夹缝中进行。  
“哥快点答应我……”  
“答应什么啊你这个…”  
“生小孩…”方星现带着鼻息在他耳边断断续续地胡言乱语，“答应我，我快射了…嗯……”  
柳济鸿说不出回答了，只能咬住嘴唇极力让自己不要大叫。  
他仿佛感到方星现灼热的性器在他体内跳动的错觉，事实上是他自己的——他自己的精液喷在了两个人紧挨着的小腹上。  
他颤抖着，在干渴急促的呼吸中清醒过来，方星现正吻他嘴边的痣，摸了摸他的头发，小声问他：“舒服吗？”  
舒服是舒服了，柳济鸿吐出一口气，好笑着猛地推了一下方星现的头：“你刚才说的都是些什么？”  
“我也没说什么呀……”方星现委屈地嘟囔了起来，“明明是哥先找我要的。”

“今天白天照顾小孩不见你积极……晚上来了发疯。”  
“哥舒服了就好。嘻嘻。”东西都还没拔出去某人就开始装傻了，“我也很舒服。”

 

-The End-


End file.
